


Pursuits Are Worth It:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Beer, Blind Date, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, First Dates, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Outlet/Outlets, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Verbal Abuse, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve needed a outlet, & he found one in Adam Noshimuri, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	Pursuits Are Worth It:

*Summary: Steve needed a outlet, & he found one in Adam Noshimuri, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was a little bit unsure about going on a blind date, Officer Kono Kalakaua arranged it, cause she, & the others couldn't stand him being alone. So, They arranged it for **_Tropics_** , where it's a neutral turf for both of them, Just in case it doesn't work out at all. The Former Seal was gonna get a free drink out of this.

 

Adam Noshimuri was glad to be having a life again, cause his last relationship was so demanding, & he never got anything out of it. Plus, He was treated like dirt, & crap. **"I think I _ **am**_ gonna like being the pursuer"** , he thought to himself, as he was getting ready fir his date. He got the hurt, & abuse out of his mind, so he can enjoy himself that night, & have some fun too. The Business Executive definitely is ready for love.

 

Steve arranged for a private table, so they can talk in privacy, When Adam walked in, The Five-O Commander was speechless, & said exclaiming, ashe thinking to himself, **"Damn, He ** _is_** smoking hot !"** , He introduced himself to his date, Adam, who was just as speechless, & thought to himself, **"I ** _will be_** dead in a week, If I am around him"** , He put the thought to the side, as he introduced himself too, & they sat down, & enjoyed the evening together.

 

"I got to say Kono hit a homerun on this", Adam said with a smile, as he took a sip of beer. "She is getting a freaking raise on Monday, when I see her", & they both laughed at that. The Men felt relaxed around each other, as they were getting to know each other better. They enjoyed their meal, Adam insisted on paying for it, & they took a walk on the beach. Where, They took in the scenery, & each other, as they were doing this.

 

They walked back to their vehicles, & Steve suddenly felt shy, & asked, "Can we do this again, Adam ?", The Former Seal was feeling hopeful, cause he really enjoyed himself. "Maybe, If the pursuits that I am pursuing are worth it", Steve said, as he stepped up to him, "Am I worth it ?", Adam said this breathlessly, as he leans in.

 

"You certainly are, Baby, You are certainly worth it", The Handsome Asian Man said, as they kissed, & it was hurried, dirty, & passionate. It was exactly what they wanted. "I accept the challenge of being pursued by you", "I am looking forward to it, _**Stud**_ ", Adam cooed seductively, as he copped a feel of his ass, & they broke apart, so they can make it to their homes, without resisting temptation. The Five-O Commander smiled all the way on the route to his home, **"I think that this _will_ definitely work out great"** , he thought to himself, & he whistled a happy tune for the rest of the drive.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
